Take Me With You
by krazyhippo66
Summary: A series of one-shots showcasing Jane and Maura around the world with lots of fluff and goodness. Just the way I like my Rizzles. Sweet. Established. Sexy. Where will they go? What will they see?
1. Airport

**A;N: Well, this is my way of releasing everything I love about the places I've visited. I'm just translating it to Rizzles. The first chapter is more of an introduction, and where better to start than the airport?**

* * *

"I feel naked, Maur," Jane whined, quickening her pace to keep up with the M.E.

"Well you're not," Maura retorted curtly, readjusting the tote bag on her shoulder as she stepped onto the escalator.

Jane rolled both their suitcases onto the moving stair behind her, letting out a breath. Her hand, once again, swiped at her hip where her gun was supposed to be.

"I _hate_ traveling," she complained, resting heavily on the moving railing.

"No you don't," Maura laughed. "You just hate leaving your gun behind."

Jane couldn't help but smirk, tilting her head to get a better look at the woman a couple steps above her.

"My wife seems to know me too well," Jane mused, absentmindedly twirling her wedding band around her finger.

"It's my coping mechanism. Otherwise I'd have gone mad by now," Maura teased, a twinkle in her eye as she stepped off the escalator and toward the check-in. Jane grabbed their suitcases once more, awkwardly tugging them behind her.

"How did I get stuck with both bags?" she asked, turning her head to look at the bags behind her.

"Because, my love, you're my knight in shining amour."

Jane snickered.

"That'd only work if you were a damsel in distress, sweetie. And you're a far cry from that."

Maura grinned widely, rolling her eyes as Jane extended the handle toward her.

"Fine, fine. Don't be a gentleman. See if I care."

She took the bag from Jane, who raised her eyebrows at the M.E.

"Did you just threaten a detective, Doctor?"

"I dunno. Did I?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"Because if you did, I might have to detain you," Jane husked.

"Is that a promise?" Maura murmured, letting her eyes flutter close for a moment at the thought.

Jane rolled her eyes, gently pushing Maura forward toward the now available baggage check counter.

"You'll just have to find out, won't you?"

Maura smirked and let herself be guided up to the man at the counter. They gave him their tickets and passports, and he took their luggage behind the counter with him.

"Have a wonderful trip, ladies," he said with a smile.

They smiled and headed for security, getting through without too much of a problem. Jane was pulled to the side and patted down; Maura had warned her to wash the gunpowder from her hands after spending her last morning with the guys, but the detective hadn't listened. She watched quietly as the TSA woman felt up her wife, holding Jane's bag patiently.

She glared at the M.E.'s smug look as she walked over, snatching her backpack.

"Shut up," she glowered.

"Someone's been flagged as a terrorist," Maura giggled. "With all that explosive material on your hands."

Jane smiled as Maura took her scarred hand gently in her own, walking slowly toward their gate.

"You know you have yet to tell me where we're going," Jane mused, swinging their connected hands a little higher.

"Everywhere."

"C'mon, Maur," Jane protested, flopping into a chair near the gate. "_Please_."

"I'm serious!" Maura laughed, taking a seat next to her wife. "I wanna be the one to show you the world."

Jane smiled at her.

"You're the only one I'd wanna see it with."

"Thanks. For coming, I mean."

"You say that like I'd let my wife spend an entire summer abroad _alone_."

Maura gave her a lovesick smile, pulling her in for a languid kiss. She pulled away slowly, her hazel eyes sparkling, her smile radiant. She bit her lip in the adorable way Jane loved, and the detective stole another quick kiss.

"Really, though. Thank you," Maura said, her smile still glowing.

"No. Thank _you_. For taking me with you."

* * *

**A/N: And. If there's anywhere you'd want to see these two lovely ladies, tell me. I mean, I'm not sure if I could do it justice if I've never been, but I'll certainly consider it! And I'm thinking of doing a 50 states one too, but I'm still iffy on that one. So yeah...tell me if you like the idea or not; I always love hearing your imput.**


	2. Zermatt, Switzerland

**A/N: Hope their first destination isn't a let down. And I've added all your suggestions to my list, so keep 'em coming. I will try my damnedest to do all of them justice.**

* * *

"I'm cold, Jane."

The detective chuckled, but wrapped her arms around Maura's stomach from behind, rooting the M.E.'s arms to her sides.

"We _are_ in the mountains, sweetie."

The shuttle bus they were on hit a bump and they staggered, but Jane steadied them, her hands clinging tighter to Maura to keep the woman from falling into any of the other people also standing.

"I can't believe you're actually taking me skiing in Switzerland," Jane breathed, peeking out the window.

She was greeted with a wonderful view of snow-covered mountaintops and the rising sun.

"Anything for you," Maura whispered.

Jane grinned and stole a kiss from her, the action lost on everyone else in the over-packed, chaotic bus. Maura gave a glowing smile, turning to give the detective a deeper, slower kiss, her hand reaching for Jane's cheek.

"I love you," she murmured, their noses brushing as the bus swayed.

"I love you too, Maur."

The driver slowed the bus to a stop, and everyone piled out. Jane hopped out quickly, extending her hand to help Maura down; the M.E. had yet to master walking in her ski boots. Jane then grabbed their skis from the rack on the outside of the bus. She threw them down on the ground and stepped into hers in a rush, gliding to Maura's side and holding her steady as the honey-blonde stepped into her own skis. They made their way slowly to the lifts, taking in the picturesque view.

Maura clutched Jane's gloved hand tightly as their bend pulled them upward and away from the ground. She scooted closer to her wife, resting her chin on Jane's shoulder.

"Jane?" Maura asked timidly.

"Yeah, Maur?"

"I have a confession to make."

"Oh dear lord," Jane laughed. "Is this to point where you admit to the bodies in your back yard? Then kill me so I can't tell?"

Maura giggled, linking her arm through Jane's.

"Don't be silly. A fall at this height wouldn't be nearly enough to kill you."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"That's comforting. But you still have yet to deny the whole 'bodies' bit."

"I don't have bodies buried in my back yard."

"You sure?" Jane asked teasingly.

"Yes," Maura laughed, nudging Jane in her ribs. "Now will you let me finish?"

Jane smirked and nodded.

"I've never skied before."

Maura felt Jane's chest expand as she took in a _deep _breath. She let it out in a huff, turning her head to give the M.E. a look.

"What?"

"You couldn't have told me that while we were at the resort?"

"Well I didn't want to waste your day away."

Jane chuckled.

"It would've taken you ten minutes max to go down the bunny slope a couple times, Maur."

"But—"

"It's fine. Glacier slopes aren't bad. Besides. I've got a couple ideas."

Maura smiled.

"Thanks, Jane."

"What I don't do for my woman," Jane teased, a twinkle in her eye as she lifted the bar off their laps.

"Now keep your toes up. I can't have you breaking something."

Maura obeyed, and they let the lift push them onto the slope. The M.E. followed Jane as she searched for an easy slope.

"Here," she finally said, easing to a stop and blocking Maura from going down the hill. "Nice and easy."

She was right. The slope wasn't steep at all. Nor was it crowded. Still, Maura hesitated.

"It's just like skating," Jane tried. "Stop the same way, turn the same way…"

Maura peered at the course again. It in itself wasn't frightening, but the giant nothingness that surrounded it was more than enough to make the M.E. think twice.

"I don't think I can," she mumbled, shivering slightly.

Jane gave her a sympathetic smile, understanding in her eyes as she pulled her into a hug.

"You trust me, right?" she asked quietly, keeping her wife in her arms.

She felt Maura nod against her chest.

"Then turn toward the slope for me," she murmured, giving Maura a chaste kiss before letting her go.

Maura managed to face the slope, and waited, her arms pulled tightly against her chest. Jane came up behind her, wrapping her in a familiar embrace, her hands holding Maura firmly to her body. Each of her skis were parallel to Maura's, caging them in. She gently leaned forward, and it was enough to start them down the slope. Maura immediately understood as she watched their feet exactly what Jane was doing. Each time the detective moved her feet, Maura's skis were forced to mirror them, as if she was skiing down the hill by herself. She lifted her head, watching the scenery fly by them. Her heart pounded harder the faster they went, but she was never scared. She felt Jane's body against hers, her breath at her ear, and she was safe. The couple moved as one through each curve, each dip, until Jane slowed them to a stop at the bottom of the hill. She let her arms fall away from the M.E., gliding around to see Maura's face.

Maura was beaming, her cheeks flushed from the cold, her eyes sparkling.

"That was…that was incredible," she managed.

Jane chuckled.

"Yeah. It's why I love it. The rush…the exhilaration."

"It's almost as good as sex with you," Maura teased.

"I wouldn't go that far," Jane quipped, giving her wife a side smirk.

"Neither would I," Maura agreed.

"You up to doing it yourself?"

Maura nodded eagerly, her feet immediately feeling more secure as she rushed off for the closest lift. Jane couldn't do anything else besides roll her eyes and follow after the honey-blonde, loving just how wonderful 'as long as we both shall live' seemed to be turning out for her.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Wanna kiss me? Kill me? Let me know ;)**


	3. Venice, Italy

**A/N: Now I know you're all looking for bold, sexy Jane to come and sweep Maura off her feet in Italy, and it will happen, just...not here. (lol) But I promise, I've got the city chosen, I've got the scene in my head, but not in Venice. Oh, no. **

* * *

Maura walked briskly through the foyer of the hotel, a small bottle of coke in her grasp. She weaved silently through the empty halls, nodding as she passed the maid. Slipping the room key into the reader, she quietly unlocked the door to their room.

"I found _one_ place that sold it, hon," Maura chirped, closing the door behind her.

She turned around and let out a surprised 'oh.' Jane was sprawled out on their bed, lying on her stomach. It appeared that she'd been trying to get undressed and had just fallen asleep. Her shirt lay flung on the floor, her shoes and socks off.

"Jane?" Maura asked tentatively, taking a step closer.

Jane groaned into the mattress.

"You okay, dear?"

Another groan was her only answer. Maura approached, perching gently on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb Jane. She put her hand on Jane's bare shoulder, rubbing soothing circles all the way down her spine to the small of her back.

"The ground…it won't stop moving," Jane managed to croak out.

Maura chuckled lightly, increasing the pressure of her hand.

"You never told me you experience seasickness," Maura murmured.

"Didn't know," Jane grumbled, another groan slipping out.

"I don't feel a thing," Maura mused. "Can you sit up?"

The detective lifted her head, only to have her whole body seize as she made a retching sound. She dropped her head back to the bed.

"I think I'm gonna throw up," she mumbled.

Maura pondered for a moment, her brow furrowing as she considered her options. One in particular came to mind and her face brightened.

"Mind if I try something?" she asked, a little too excited.

Jane had the mind not to groan, but she knew that tone. When Maura got excited it was either really good or _really_ bad.

"Guess ya couldn't make it worse," she grumbled with a shrug.

Maura beamed at the detective, even though she couldn't see. She got up on her knees and gently straddled Jane's back.

The flips Jane's stomach had been making stopped instantly at the sensation of Maura on her ass, replaced instead with a clenching anticipation. She was pulled back, though, as the ground once again shifted ever so slightly. The detective was being pulled in so many directions she was sure she was going to explode.

Maura set to work, taking her time to appreciate Jane's body beneath her, the detective's skin burning under her fingers. She started at the small of Jane's back, her fingers traveling upward painfully slow, searching the expanse of Jane's back for any kinks. Each one she found, she kneaded carefully, methodically, until all Jane's nauseous groans had faded to pleasurable moans.

"You were fine on the plane," Maura pondered aloud, her palms pressing firmly at the bottom of Jane's ribcage in small circles.

"Planes don't rock," Jane murmured. "They shake. Dip…"

Her words faded to a hum as Maura pressed her thumbs between her sore ribs.

"You were fine when we got here. We took a boat in!"

Jane was amazed she could even get words out, her brain swimming and rocking along with the room, her body pulsing for Maura.

"I dunno, Maur," she groaned into the mattress. "I really don't. It's the fact that this…this movement's constant. I can't…get away from it."

She moaned as Maura's deft fingers flicked the clasp of her bra open.

"With a boat, you can get off."

Maura laughed.

"Who knew I'd see the day Jane Rizzoli craved stability?"

"I married you, didn't I?" Jane grumbled bitterly, her words muffled as Maura pressed her harder into the bed.

"Stop talking," Maura whispered, running her hands firmly along Jane's spine, her lips trailing behind them leaving ghosting kisses on hot skin.

Her teeth grazed carefully up Jane's neck, letting her lips linger behind Jane's ear. And as she stayed there, tantalizingly close, she couldn't help but revel in the moment. Jane's rib cage was expanding and deflating in time with her ragged breathing, her desperate panting. Her hips were squirming ever so slightly under Maura, and the M.E. loved it. She loved that even after three years of marriage, she still made Jane undeniably crazy with need. Her touch still made Jane's muscles ripple with restraint, still made Jane's heart pound, and that quite honestly was the greatest thing she could've asked for.

Maura rolled her thumbs firmly against the detective's powerful shoulders, and a louder moan broke from Jane. She flipped over, taking Maura's lips hungrily in her own, her hands already at Maura's chest.. Maura wrapped her legs tightly around Jane's waist, rocking her core against her wife's stomach. Jane growled at the move, her fingers traveling lower, her teeth tugging lightly at Maura's lower lip. The M.E. let out a gasp, Jane grabbing her ass, anchoring them tighter together. Jane's tongue explored Maura's neck, her lips finding refuge on Maura's pulse point and eliciting a moan from her. The M.E. let her head loll back, her curls rolling off her shoulders and down her back.

The building rocked with the water under them ever so slightly, strong enough this time that even Maura felt it. Jane's chest heaved as she bolted up, flinging Maura off her as she ran for the bathroom.

Maura couldn't help but smirk as she stood, gently smoothing out her mussed shirt. A few moments later, she appeared in the bathroom.

"I do believe that's the first time someone's ever thrown up after kissing me."

Jane chuckled through her misery. She was slumped on the floor near the toilet, her head resting on the wall.

"Glad I could be your first," she murmured, managing a smirk.

Maura grinned back, striding over and placing herself delicately on the floor next to Jane. She then produced a travel-sized chess board from behind her back and set it in front of them.

"What're you doing?" Jane asked, unable to hide the grin that spread on her face.

Maura guided Jane's head to rest on her shoulder, wrapping her arm around the detective's shoulder.

"Well, it appears you'll be spending a lot of time in here," she said. "And I wouldn't want you to be lonely."

She smiled warmly at Jane, giving her a sweet, lingering kiss on the top of her head. Jane snuggled deeper into the crook of Maura's neck, reaching over to make the first move on the board.

* * *

**A/N: As always, reviews are appreciated, but I understand if you don't. The fact that you read is more than enough inspiration to me.**


End file.
